Sorrow
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL 3/10/10 Bella has been raped by Phil since she was ten years old. When she finds out she is pregnant she moves to Forks to live with her father and confesses her secret. What happens next? Cannon Pairings. Rated M for dark them
1. Chapter 1Welcome Home Bella

_**Chapter 1: Welcome home Bella**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **__**Stephenie Meyer does but I do own a puppy named Maxx who likes to bark all night. Life isn't fair Maxx isn't worth millions…to me maybe but nobody else. **_

_I hadn't seen my friends-The Cullens since I was ten. When Phil had insisted to my mom that we couldn't afford to fly me to Forks anymore. Right after he started abusing me. Renee knew and just ignored the fact that her husband was raping me. I was one of the lucky ones I guess because I could handle hugs from my dad and older brother when I got to see them. Unfortunately I wasn't lucky in another aspect-I was pregnant. I know I'm crazy but I'm keeping it. That's why I'm on my way to Forks for the first time in five years. Renee and Phil claimed it was my one and only guy friend Trent's but Trent was gay. He promised me that he'd go along with it since he knew what Phil did to me and didn't want it to get out as much as I didn't. Charlie was actually good about the whole thing he had wanted me to live with him since I was twelve but obviously Phil wouldn't let mom let me leave. _

"_Bella!" Alice bounced over to me as I got off the plane _

"_Hey sis." I hugged her we were twins well that's what they tell us anyway she has darker hair than I did and her eyes were a light blue like mom's she was a little pixie and we didn't act alike I hated shopping because I could only wear clothes that I could hide under and she wore the more girly things _

"_Belly!" Emmett said picking me up in a bear hug _

"_Can't breath." I choked at my big brother. Emmett looked just like dad…except he was more like a mountain than dad _

"_Bells," Charlie said hugging me _

"_Hi daddy." I smiled _

"_Renee called and said that Trent has yelled at her and Phil for sending you away." Alice informed me _

_I rolled my eyes "Yea Trent is a great friend." _

"_But I thought he was the dad of my niece." Emmett said _

"_Em I told you I don't know if it is a girl won't for months and yea but Trent discovered he was gay…that was the purpose of the sex he wanted to make sure he felt nothing for girls…kind of like on the movie with Mandy Moore." I replied Trent had come up with that story because he was absolutely obsessed with the movie_

_He nodded "Edward will be happy to hear that." _

"_What?" I asked Edward was gay? _

_He laughed "Edward won't date. He won't even screw Jessica and she is easy." _

_I rolled my eyes "Maybe he just wants to wait for the right person." _

_Alice smirked "He had a crush on you when we were eight." _

"_Ali! We were eight and it was your fault!" I whined _

"_So what," she shrugged "he apparently thought it was hot you beating the crap out of Mike Newton for calling me a pixie." _

"_Ali you are _a pixie." I reminded her

She shrugged "Jazzy likes it."

I gagged "Watch it sis. You don't want a baby too."

She giggled "Not yet anyway."

"Ten years from now Alice." dad said putting my bags in the cruiser Alice and I slipped in the back

"Look dad they're right where they belong." Emmett laughed

"Right where Phil belongs." I grumbled

"What?" Alice asked

I shook my head "I don't trust him. Mom needs to leave him before he does something to Mel."

Alice gasped "We need to talk at home."

"Are you still 'seeing the future' sis?" I asked

She nodded "Jasper and I are going to get married and have three point five kids. Em and Rose are going to have six and you and Edward are going to have four not including the one you're carrying that isn't his…by the way he is ecstatic you're back. He told Charlie that if someone needed to take you to Dr. appointments he would."

I smiled "He's like a brother Alice."

She shrugged "Watch it. When Jazz and I have three kids you'll be sorry."

I rolled my eyes

"Oh wait never mind. Make Jazz and I have five gosh." she said after a blank stare

I laughed "Dream on Alice."

We pulled up to the house about thirty minutes later. Charlie had gotten a new house when I told him I was pregnant and Renee was sending me here. Which was a month ago he swore he needed a bigger house anyway…he overdid it. This house was three stories and right across from The Cullens it had been built right after I moved and nobody stayed long. We had a indoor pool and hot tub unlike the Cullens but other than that it was the same. Charlie got a huge raise apparently.

"Come on! I'll show you your room." Alice said dragging me up the stairs

"Okay Ali." I sighed

"That's my room," she pointed to the room on the right "and your's…nice view of Edward's room." she said pulling into my room. The walls were dark purple and the bedding was black with aqua, purple, hot pink and orange and lime green polka-dots. The headboard was black with shelves built in and I had a new laptop on my desk which also matched

"You did my room right?" I asked Alice

She nodded "As soon as the baby's sex is revealed I'll help do her room too."

"Why does everyone think it is a girl?" I asked

She laughed "Because I can see the future. I knew Melody was going to be a girl."

"Here." Emmett said throwing my bags in the floor and left

Alice dragged me to the bed "Now spill."

I sighed might as well tell her "Trent isn't the father."

"Who is?" she asked quietly

I started crying "It started when I was ten Ali…mom ignored it…she knew…"

"What did she know?" she asked

"Phil has raped me since I was ten. He is the dad." I sobbed

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled

He ran in "What is it?"

"Sit. You have to kill our step-father." she growled

He got my desk chair and sat down "What is it Belly? Why are you crying."

"Alice I can't." I sobbed

"Phil is the baby's father. He's raped her since she was ten." Alice growled

Emmett jumped up and started pacing "We have to get Melody out of there. Does mom know?"

I nodded "She ignored it."

"DAD!" Emmett yelled

"What is it?" Charlie ran in to see Alice and I in tears "What did you do Emmett?"

"I didn't do anything! That bastard that calls himself our step dad did." Emmett yelled

"What did he do?" dad fell into a chair

"He raped me dad. Trent isn't my baby's father." I sobbed

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

"He said he'd kill Melody…dad you have to get her out of there." I sobbed

"Does Renee know?"

I nodded

"Alright…we're getting DNA testing and we're putting that bastard in jail." dad said and started making phone calls "Bella when was the last time he did this?"

"Last night." I choked

"Alright honey we're going to go down to the hospital you have to have a rape kit because it is too soon to do DNA testing so we will when we can."

I nodded and followed him.

After several tests and being asked if I was sure I didn't want to abort my baby about fifty times and the answer always being no I was allowed to go home. Phil was arrested and Renee and Melody were on a plane. Renee told them-on a lie detector-that the only reason she didn't go to the police is because he threatened that Melody and I would both die if she did. She would be living in Charlie's old house until Phil was put in prison and that wasn't until after they could do DNA tests. Everyone asked why I was keeping the baby I just told them I wasn't a monster like Phil and wasn't going to murder a innocent baby who had no choice in how it was brought into the world. The Cullens came over later and I was attacked with hugs from Jasper and Rosalie(the twins)and a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Edward. They would be spending the night as planned before the mess happened.

"I missed you Bella." Edward said quietly beside me while we watched _Dirty Dancing _

"I missed you too Eddie." I grinned

"How are you so carefree after what you've been through?" he asked

I shrugged "I had to hide it in Phoenix so I had to control my instincts to flinch by physical contact and had to act happy."

"Why did you leave?" he asked

"Mom made me. Phil threatened her." I sighed

"I thought it was because I had a crush on you. That's what Emmett told me." he said

I threw a pillow at Emmett

"HEY!" he protested

"I could have threw Alice's shoes Emmett." I warned

He laughed and turned back to the movie too interested in Baby and Johnny doing it to care

"So that isn't why you left?" Edward asked

I nodded "I liked you too."

"Liked?" he asked

"Like." I amended

He kissed my cheek

I turned to look at him at the same time and our lips touched and we just kept kissing until I was backed against the couch with him leaning over me

"OFF OF HER!" Emmett said ripping us apart

I groaned "Didn't you notice me kissing back Emmett?"

He shook his head

"Go away!" I sighed covering my face nobody moved "Fine I'll leave. That was embarrassing." I got up but Emmett pushed me back down

"Bella what was that?" he asked

I shook my head "It's the baby's fault."

"What was!" Alice bounced in the floor until Jasper held her down

I blushed and looked down "Other than when Phil…abused me I umm why am I tell my brother this again?"

"Because you have to." Emmett replied

I sighed "The whole pregnancy thing…it makes umm gawd I hate you Em."

"Mood swings?" he asked

I nodded "The kissing got out of hand because a mood swing."

Rosalie and Alice started laughing along with Jasper

"Stay away from my little sister Edward." Emmett growled

I slapped him then realized what I'd done and glared at my hand crying "I'm sorry Em."

Alice ran over and hugged me "It's okay sis. I was going to slap him too."

"I'm serious Edward." Emmett growled

"No you're not Emmett!" I yelled "It wasn't Edward's fault it was mine and I have to see you and Rose and Alice and Jasper making out it isn't fair that you go into overprotective big brother mode."

"Fine. But don't rush into any kind of relationship please? He might have mutant sperm that will change the baby's DNA and not get Phil's ass in jail." Emmett sighed shaking his head

I laughed "Okay Emmett. One condition."

"What?" he sighed

I giggled "You have to go buy me a vibrator."

He started crying I mean seriously?

"Can't you get Alice or Rose too?" he whined

I shook my head "Nope. It's punishment."

Rose hugged me laughing "Welcome Home Bella."

______________________________________________________________

**Review and get an outtake of Emmett buying the vibrator! And also I'm promising that Bella will not have anything else bad happen to her such as rape because I just can't write it. Phil is pretty much a dead character other than the court trail or whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2Red Sam

**Chapter 2: Red Sam **

**I do not own ****Twilight**** the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer does I only own my characters but I do own an extensive collection of Disney VHS' that will probably be obsolete in like five years. **

I checked to make sure my door was locked and reached into the box in my drawer for my razor blade. This was my outlet for the pain I had endured over the years. I knew it could kill me but it eased the pain. I pulled up the sleeve of my black hoodie and looked at the marks from yesterday after Emmett had gave me the vibrator. I hadn't really wanted one I was terrified of anything being _up there _but it had slipped. I knew I wasn't good enough for anyone in this family I was damaged. I sighed and pressed the razor into my skin watching-fascinated-as the blood slid from either side of it. I continued three more deep gashes so transfixed on the pain leaving my body that I didn't notice the door open.

"Bella?" Alice's voice asked not perky like usual. She sounded like someone killed her puppy(though Emmett actually did when we were three and she wasn't like this)

I looked up and put the razor behind my back "Hi Ali," I forced a smile

"Bella what were you doing?" she asked like she was talking to someone mentally ill…which I probably was

I frowned "Alice I didn't do anything…wait how did you get in?"

"Key. I knocked for five minutes I was scared." she replied grabbing my left hand and staring at my cuts

"Alice don't tell." I pleaded

She sighed and sank to the bed "If you won't tell on me?" she unzipped her boots and showed me several cuts on both legs

"Alice?" I asked scared my perky sister was a cutter too?

She sighed "I never told you about James did I?"

I shook my head

"James was my boyfriend before Jasper. He would beat me, force me into sex-not like you went through not rape-he was abusive. Called me mean names like worthless, ugly and I don't want to get into it I was scared to tell even more scared to break it off. Anyway Jasper found out and made me leave. Actually Jasper was friends with James-best friends he came over to James' house one day and caught James beating me and calling me 'a worthless piece of shit' Jasper kicked his ass and said if he came near me ever again that he'd kill him. On the way home Jasper told me how he had always loved me and was waiting on me to realize it to and that he would wait forever. Truth was I was dating James trying to make Jasper jealous and Jasper was supposedly dating Lauren Mallory at the time. That was sixth grade."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I wanted to but you were so distant with everyone. Bella you haven't been in Fork for five years I couldn't tell you on the phone." she sobbed

I hugged her "Ali I only did that because it was best. I don't-I didn't want to tell you and have you feel sorry for me."

"Bells, I love you sister. Phil," I flinched at the name but she continued "is a monster, you didn't deserve it at all. I wish I could have taken your place and saved you." she whispered

I glared at her "Why do you think me and mom always insisted that there wasn't room for you and Emmett at the house? Phil wanted to do that to you too! I couldn't let it happen!"

She sighed "Bella you're my sister and I love you. I would do anything to save you from the pain you went through, I'd die to protect you."

I hugged her tightly "I'd die to protect you too Alice. You, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Melody and Edward."

"Bella?" my mother's voice startled me she had been in Forks for a month now and spent so much time with Charlie

"Yea mom?" I asked hiding my wrist

"You're dad and I talked. We're thinking about getting back together." she beamed

"Mom it just came out that your husband raped your daughter…how are you doing this?" Alice asked

She sighed and sat beside us "Girls I wasn't honest with you. I told Charlie a few weeks ago and it is time you knew I'll tell Emmett later. Melody isn't your half sister. I'll admit I was cheating with Phil but that was because I didn't feel loved anymore but until I left I wasn't _intimate_ with Phil so I knew she was Charlie's but when I decided to break it off with Phil he threatened that he would kill you all. I had one week to leave Charlie and pretend that Melody was his or he would. I was protecting you-or I thought I was-by leaving with him. I've been beaten every time I had sex with Phil because honestly I scream Charlie's name not Phil's. I never-nor will I ever-loved anyone other than Charlie."

Our mouths were hanging open Alice recovered first "So all this time that I thought my mother was a whore-sorry mommy-it wasn't true?"

Mom nodded sadly "You don't know how many unsent letters I wrote to Charlie begging him to save us. Telling him the truth-that I loved him, wanted him, needed him. But I want you to know I didn't feel loved because your dad isn't good at emotion and I needed it."

We hugged her "Mommy I'm so glad that you aren't a whore." Alice squealed

I laughed "Ali we're fifteen. You don't have to call her mommy."

"Mommy?" Melody's soft voice came from the door

Mom waved her over and she attacked us in a hug "What is it baby?"

"Is Uncle Charlie really my daddy?" she asked quietly

Mom nodded "I'm sorry baby that you didn't know."

Melody laughed "I did know mommy, it's sort of obvious when you notice that we both hate pickles and pink."

I laughed and ruffled my little sister's hair "I hate pink too. Pickles I love at the moment…with peanut butter."

Mom groaned "I craved that every pregnancy. You and Alice had me putting peanut butter and pickles and chicken on pizza."

I groaned "That sounds wonderful about now. Alice I love you." I said smiling sweetly at my sister

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone "Edward, your girlfriend is having weird cravings…Peanut butter, pickles and chicken on pizza…yeppers she is weird but we love her right?…I knew it!" she exclaimed "told you I could see the future."

______________________________________________________________

"Edward this is great!" I said finishing the pizza he brought me

Edward chuckled "For you maybe. Thank God I had entire half of plain cheese."

I stuck my tongue out at him "Yea well blame the baby."

"Nah, so you have any names?" he asked

I nodded "The baby's name is Bailey Shea."

"But what if it is a box?" he asked

I laughed "Edward it is a unisex name. For a boy or a girl…thank God for the internet."

He nodded "So I was wondering…"

"About what?" I asked

"Well I love you. Completely and utterly and I have since we were five. And I know that it is completely crazy but I don't care how your baby was conceived or anything he or she is part of you and I love him**(A/N: that doesn't mean it is a boy I just don't want to call the baby "it")**I want to adopt him as my own."

Tears flew down my cheeks as I hugged him "I love you too! Oh my God!" I squealed like Alice would do "I was just thinking the other day about how Bailey doesn't have a daddy-well a real one."

He kissed my shoulder that was pressed into his face "It was my plan all along to help you. As a father to Bailey or as a friend depending on what you chose."

"Bailey?" Alice's voice asked "Bells, you don't find out the sex for another month."

"Unisex name Alice," I said looked at her "and correction we don't find out until Bailey is born. And Carlisle will know by looking but he isn't allowed to tell." Carlisle was my doctor for the whole thing even though he normally was a surgeon the town was so small he was doing two jobs until a new OB-GYN came to town

"But Bella!" she whined

"You're the one who sees the future. Don't you already know?" Edward asked her

She shook her head "I can see nothing of Bailey! Other than Bailey is healthy, safe, loved and super cute but that is only because of who Bailey's mommy and auntie are." she winked

"Bailey?" Rosalie asked walking in the room

I nodded "It's a neutral name for boy or girl. Bailey Shea."

She smiled "It's pretty."

"Rose?" Emmett asked walking in the room "will you please tell me what is going on with you?"

"Emmett leave me the hell alone about it," she snapped changing from nice Rose to the Rose with thorns "I'll tell you when I damn well please."

"Rosalie, baby, I love you I just want to know that you're okay." Emmett sighed

"I'm pregnant okay?" she shouted

Emmett passed out luckily Jasper chose to walk in that moment and caught him

"Is he okay?" I asked

"Yea." Alice replied

"How far Rose?" I asked

"Three months," she whispered

I got up and ran over to her "It's going to be okay."

"No it isn't. I didn't have sex with Emmett until two months ago." she sighed

"What?" I yelled "you cheated on my brother who adores you?"

"It isn't that Bella," she said softly "remember Royce in my Kindergarten class?"

I nodded

"Yea well he is a jackass. He raped me." she looked at the floor

"Okay James, Royce and Phil have to die!" Jasper snarled. He was the protective brother to us all…other than Alice he was her teddy bear

"James?" Rosalie asked

"He beat Alice." Jasper sighed pulled her close to him needed to feel her safe beside him

"I knew I was damaged." I mumbled

"What? Bella this isn't your fault at all. Royce is in a mental institution because he tried to kill himself in front of his sister. He's crazy Bella that isn't your fault." Rosalie said hugging me

"Rose?" Emmett asked standing up "Baby it's his isn't it?"

She nodded and ran into his arms "I'm sorry Em, I love you more than anything and I wish the baby was your's."

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen. It isn't your fault. It's his for being a…I'm not even going to say it in front of you. This baby is mine because I love you and she should have been mine. He took that from me by being your first unwillingly. She is my kid blood or not." Emmett said

"Emmett I love you. I can't believe you said something without making a joke," Rosalie sobbed "and what do you mean she?"

He laughed lightly "There is no way that you aren't having a girl. There has to be a little girl in there because there is no way a little boy could be as beautiful as his momma. And being pregnant is making you even more beautiful you glow."

**______________________________________________________________**

**Okay so I know that this chapter was a…OMG! Chapter but I had already decided Rosalie would be pregnant in this story too but I hadn't planned it so soon…my fingers had other ideas as I typed. I hadn't planned Royce being the father but it worked out for the best. I had to show how much Emmett loves Rosalie. I promise that Alice, Rosalie and Bella won't have anymore secrets. And I'm putting Rosalie and Emmett's baby's name up to a vote. Here is the list;**

**Emmett-Rosaliegirls:Olivia Cayla SwanColleen Michelle SwanGiselle Christian SwanBrynn Olivia SwanAngelina Joselyn Swan**

**boy:Rohan Jeremiah SwanJarrett James SwanCarlisle David Swan**

**I won't be telling you until the baby is born and it might not be a girl I'm not sure. Tell me what you think ****J **

**Reviews are better than pizza with pickles, peanut butter and chicken…okay what isn't? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3Bliss

Chapter 3: Bliss

**Okay there is a real lemon in this chapter thanks to my very talented best friend Kan-Can check out Blue Moon on my favorites for even more of her lemons. **

Barley two days after Rose told us about her rape and pregnancy everything was back to normal. Ha yea right. Carlisle and Esme were going crazy and ended up going on a second honeymoon to Hawaii to get their minds off it. Rose, Jasper, and Edward were staying with us but while everyone else was visiting Grandma Swan, Edward and I were in my room doing "homework". Yea we fooled nobody.

"Mmm, Edward," I whispered against his lips. We were laying on my bed, making out pretty heavy. Edward's hands, softy but sure, traced down my back, and swept across the rounded expanse of my baby 'bump.' The heat of his touch left a burning trail across my skin, rippling across my body. As much as I was afraid of being…'intimate' with Edward, with anybody really (including one of the two vibrators hidden in a box under my bed), I could feel the aching need.

Damn those stupid, pregnancy hormones.

My hands pressed flat against Edward's lightly muscled chest and traced down across his flat stomach. I shifted slightly and could feel what our contact was doing to his body.

I pulled away "Edward, I think I left my copy of Wuthering Heights at your house. Do you want to come with me to get it?"

He rolled away "Bella? Now?"

"Please. I think Bailey likes it when I read to her. Him. Whatever." All part of my evil plans.

I really just wanted to get Edward alone in the empty Cullen house. I knew exactly where my dog-eared copy was.

The top drawer of my nightstand.

"Okay," Edward agreed. We walked down to the den where Charlie, Renee and Mel were sitting watching television. "We're going to walk over to my place. Little Miss forgetful here left her book at my house. We'll go get it and be back soon."

"Unless I can convince Edward to play piano for me and the baby. Come on." I tugged him out the door and across the lawn and gravel to his house. As the door shut behind us, I leaned up and kissed Edward. "I love you," I whispered as his arms circled my waist

"Love you, too, Bella," Edward said before pulling away "Okay. About that book…"

"In your room maybe?" I knew it wasn't there but I needed him close to a bed. He guided me up the stairs to his room and once we were there, I closed my hand around Edward's wrist. "I have a confession. My book isn't here. I just wanted you alone. Near a bed." Edward started to speak but I cut him off with a hard kiss. I jerked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, pulling him onto the bed. Edward barley touched me until I could move enough to shimmy out of my shirt.

Edward gave a little moan "No, Bella. We can't."

"Please, Edward, try? Please?" I traced my fingers along the lines of his body as I spoke.

"No, Bella. No." This 'no' sounded less like a refusal and more like a denial. "Bella." his voice caught off suddenly when my hands found the button and zipper of his pants.

"Edward," I said very deliberately as I tugged his jeans down "please? I need this, need you."

"Bella, I-" his breath hitched and he stopped talking when I unsnapped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Bella." His whisper was more like a moan as he took me into his arms shortly, we were both naked and pressed together on the bed "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Edward. More than anything."

I closed my eyes as he positioned himself over me. I felt the heat of his body pressed against me, felt him near my entrance. Suddenly I wasn't in Forks. I was back in Phoenix and Phil was hovering over me. I heard and smelt his sour, raged breath as his body pressed into mine and I began to cry.

"Bella? Bella? God, I'm sorry." Edward jerked away at the first sign of tears and pulled me into his arms "It's okay. You're here with me. You're safe." he held me and whispered until my tears stopped "You okay?"

I sniffed and nodded "Sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" he shook his head "Only you." he kissed my lips once and pulled away.

I followed his lips, looking for more. We kissed for a while longer until my body was wound so tight, I could barley stand it. "Can we try again, please?"

"Bella, love, isn't this pushing it? We've already tried once today. Maybe we should let it go."

"No. Once more. Let me…let me try being on top. Phil never…and I'm in control."

Edward sighed and gave in. "Once more. That's it." he rolled onto his back "Are you sure?"

I nodded once and straddled his waist. I paused momentarily before taking a deep breath and plunging down on him. I gasped at the sudden sensation and nearly slipped back to Phoenix in my mind. I forced my eyes to look at Edward. "Stay with me," he whispered "Stay with me."

"Edward," I moaned "I'm with you."

I raised and lowered my hips again. The sensation was quite the opposite of Phil. I had never felt pleasure so intense and after we both hit our orgasm, I began to cry.

Edward sat up and pulled me into his arms. "God, Bella. I'm sorry. It's too soon."

"No," I managed to say. "No. I'm crying because it felt so right. Not wrong like Phil made me feel. I feel complete knowing it was you and that no matter what you would have stopped if I needed to. I've never felt anything like that. I love you."

Edward kissed My forehead. "Me neither, love. I love you so much more."

______________________________________________________________

I sighed and looked at the dress Alice was putting me in. I didn't see a point in it, it was only dinner with everyone. I pulled it on but it wouldn't zip in the back because my baby bump or whatever you wanted to call the huge stomach. I look like I'm six months pregnant in my opinion. I'm only four months though so it will be getting worse. Oddly I was still blissed out from mine and Edward's first time which had been a week ago and we hadn't done it since.

"Alice," I yelled. "my dress won't fit!"

Alice ran into the room with another dress "Won't zip?"

I nodded "Help?"

She handed me another dress "I won't look." she turned her back while I pulled it on.

"It fits!" I crowed.

"Yay," Alice grinned. "You're hair is fine…make-up." she sat me at the vanity and went to work on my face.

"Alice, Edward and I did it." I told her.

"I know. Jazz and I walked in the front door and heard you so we left." she giggled.

I groaned. "We thought you all were in Seattle."

"We got back early." she replied.

______________________________________________________________

We arrived at the restaurant in Seattle an hour later and at the little Italian restaurant we had went to when I was little every Friday night. We walked in and they sat us at a large table in the back.

"So Melody, your mommy said you had a boyfriend." Esme smiled at my little sister.

"Yep. Daddy's friend Billy's son, Jacob." Melody replied. She had taken to calling Charlie daddy since she knew that Phil wasn't her real father and because as we recently found out Phil slapped her a lot.

"How old is he?" Jasper asked going into overprotective mode.

"Eleven." Melody said with a smile on her face. Weird to think she was only five years younger than me.

"So, Bella how is the baby?" Esme asked smiling at me.

"Bailey is great." I smiled back.

"Oh you named the baby already?" mom asked.

"Yep, Bailey Shea. It's a unisex name." Edward replied rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"Did you help pick the name?" Charlie asked him.

"No, Bella just pointed it out to everyone. Speaking of the baby," Edward began "since you all said the sperm donor had already given up rights, I was wondering since I've been in love with Bella since we were five, if you all would allow me to adopt Bailey as my own."

Everyone's eyed widened except mine and Edward's. Oh and the pixie who sees the future.

"Are you sure about that?" Charlie asked.

Edward nodded. "Bella and I both being minors I thought I needed to ask."

The adults put their heads together. "Yes." they all said at once.

______________________________________________________________

School started back and it was obvious I was pregnant incase there were no rumors flying yet. Charlie and Renee-wanting to recreate their first wedding-flew to Vegas the week after the dinner so now my parents were together again. Charlie bought me a Explorer since there was no way Bailey would be able to ride in Alice's Mustang or Emmett's jeep.

I parked my new car and jumped out with Alice and Emmett behind me we ran over to Edward's Volvo.

"Bella," Edward grinned kissing my cheek. "you look beautiful."

I blushed and smacked his chest lightly. "Suck up."

"I love you." he kissed me deeply.

"I love you too," I sighed. "walk me to the office. I need my schedule."

He took my hand and pulled me to a nearby building. "Mrs. Cope," he said when we walked in. "this is Isabella Swan she needs her schedule."

"Oh Charlie's daughter," she smiled and put papers on the counter. "here you go."

______________________________________________________________

I only had seventh without Edward since it was his Gym period and I had to take study hall. By lunch everyone was talking about how Dr. Cullen's daughter was pregnant and Chief Swan's daughter was too. I headed to the table where my family was and was stopped by a blond slut and a frizzy haired brunette.

"Stop little pregnant girl," the blond said. "you can't sit with the Swans and Cullens."

"I'm Isabel-" she cut me off.

"I don't care who you are. Edward is mine and seeing as how he is the only single guy there you better not sit there. We've been dating five months."

"I'm Bella Swan, and no you're not. I am. Goodbye." I walked past them to my siblings just to have them knock my tray out of my hands. "Alice!" I yelled.

Alice looked up and ran over "Did they do this?" she growled.

I nodded.

"Listen Lauren, Jessica. This is my twin sister. You touch her and die." Alice growled and dragged me to the table.


	4. Chapter 4Perfect

Chapter 4: Perfect

**This chapter is Thanksgiving-lots of food + two pregnant women sounds fun right? Lol. So I realized something-Chapter one Edward tells her he loves her. I need to explain that Phil may have been evil but she had a cell, laptop and things so she did talk to Edward and everyone else she loved in Forks. Edward never gave up on loving her because he knew if it was meant to be it would turn out right. Also I'm sorry for making Bella and Alice cutters but I know if I went through that I would be. Truthfully I've never been through horrible things like that but I have tried to cut myself but I can't break the skin. Anyway about Alice's relationship with James-he did NOT rape her. He mentally abused her into thinking she had to. She did use him to make Jasper jealous but she was scared to leave him. Also about Edward adopting Bailey (This chapter only before Bailey Shea reveals his/herself to you) I don't know if teenagers can do that but for the story they can. Also I don't know anything about law so the court case is going to be kind of hard to write. Alright now here is the chapter sorry about the delay but I went to Dollywood Monday and had no time. This chapter is shorter than others I think. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does but I do own a skanky top from Rue 21 that I'm wearing the first day of school. **

"Esme can I please help?" I begged. Esme, Renee and Alice were working on Thanksgiving dinner but wouldn't let me and Rosalie help saying we might pop. I blame Edward.

"Bella, dear. No you may not." Esme said shooing me from the kitchen.

I pouted and walked into the living room.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed back fakely. "What do you want?"

"Alice needs you in her room." he replied.

I sighed and waddled upstairs walking into my sisters overly pink room.

"Bella, I think I'm pregnant." Alice said shutting the door.

My mouth dropped. "ALICE!"

"I know I'm stupid. But mom won't get me the pill because my cycle is perfect and you know mom. Anyway Jasper forgot a condom a few weeks ago now I'm late."

I sat on her bed and stared at her. "Why are we all pregnant?"

Edward walked in then. "Bella, I think I'm pregnant."

"Edward you're a guy." I said shaking my head.

He laughed. "I know, but Emmett dared me to tell you. You're brother is stupid I feel sorry for Rose and the twins."

I rubbed soft circles on my stomach where Bailey was kicking. "Lucky us that it is only Bailey boo."

He bent in front of me and kissed my stomach causing Bailey to kick at his lips. "Hey Bailey, it's your daddy. Well not really if we want to be all politically correct but I'm going to love you and take care of you and momma. You'll get new toys once a week if I can help it. I love you little one."

I smiled and stood up fixing my black dress that had bunched up on my stomach. "Bailey loves you too."

"Bella, what do I do?" Alice pleaded.

"Name it Nicole Roxanna if it's a girl and Charles Whitlock if it's a boy." I replied.

"Thanks sis." she replied sarcastically.

I kissed her cheek. "Welcome."

"DINNER!" Esme called.

"Rose? Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Emmett asked eyeing Rosalie's overflowing plate.

"Yes," she snapped. "would you like a knuckle sandwich?"

He sighed. "Sorry, baby."

"Bella? Are you going to eat that roll?" Alice asked eyeing my plate.

I shook my head and handed it to her. "Bailey is done. She says she's stuffed."

"I think Bailey is a boy." Jasper said.

I nodded. "Me too."

"They're betting on the sexes of all the babies." Alice said rolling her eyes.

I glared. "Bailey is more than a bet you guys."

"Yes. She's going to get a very pretty dress with the money I win." Emmett grinned.

I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity that for just one second I felt whole.

Christmas Eve we all gathered at The Cullens for Breakfast and to open presents. We had just ate our pancakes and were walking to the big living room when Edward slipped.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed looking at the puddle at my feet. "You peed on yourself!"

I panicked. "No, I-my water broke."

Edward jumped up and carried me to the Volvo in my pajamas, Alice ran over to the house to get my bag (she was pregnant and it was killing the parents) we rushed to the hospital and I was taken back to the delivery room. I had to have a c-section because there was some damage to the birth canal from Phil forcing himself on me so they took me in. Edward got in the scrubs and went with me. Soon I heard my baby screaming.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle announced.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture her when I felt her placed into my arms.

I opened my eyes to the sight of a baby with an angelic face and dark brown wisps of hair. Her face scrunched up in what looked like concentration. I ran my finger over her smooth cheek and smiled.

"Bailey Shea." Edward sang.

She stirred and opened her eyes the same chocolate brown of mine. From the baby pictures my mother showed me she looked like me. Thank God.

"She's beautiful." Edward whispered kissing my cheek.

I nodded. "Show her off."

I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity that for just one second I felt whole.

**Okay I lied. Bailey showed up this chapter. Next chapter is the court case-sorry that it was short but Bailey needed her appearance and Bella is being secretive about Bailey's behavior. Sorry that Alice is pregnant but I just sort of decided that I liked weird things happening. Originally the ages were as follows; Renee, Esme-38; Carlisle, Charlie-40; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper-16; Alice, Bella, Edward-15; Melody-10 but I've decided to change their ages since it wasn't wrote (I don't think) Renee and Esme are 40, Carlisle and Charlie are 42, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 18 and Bella, Alice and Edward are 17 and Melody is 12 meaning Jacob is only a few months younger. Sorry for changes but I wasn't thinking when I made 2 pregnant 15 year olds and a pregnant 16 year old. Oh and at the start Bella is 16 but her birthday is two months before Bailey is born. The dividers are lyrics from the song Sorrow which inspired the story somehow. Reviews are better than Edward-y lemons. **


	5. Chapter 5We Are Broken

Chapter 5: We Are Broken

**Okay so first off I appreciate the reviews immensely but I'm lazy and might not reply a lot. Sorry. The Chapter soundtrack I might post later without links because I'm not sure how. I'm posting two new stories sometime this week so add me to author alert. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does but I do own the first season of True Blood on DVD. And Eric (the Swedish Hottie on True Blood) or Jasper can own me anytime…anywhere.**

I sighed looking out the window of my hospital room. They weren't releasing me for two more days and I wanted to die. Bailey was being breastfed much to my dismay but mom and Esme convinced me that it would help me bond with Bailey more. Liars, it hurt! My overprotective dad, future father-in-law, brother and boyfriend and boyfriend's brother insisted I stay extra days so I'd been here three days and had two to go.

"Bailey, needs to be fed darling." Edward's voice said close by my ear.

I glared at him. "I know what to do for my daughter Edward."

"She's crying." he whispered.

I held out my arms and fixed my shirt for her.

____________________________

A month later I was laying in bed with Bailey asleep beside me when Alice bounced into my room with her baby bump covered by some expensive designer's maternity clothes.

"Emmett just called. He's rushing Rose to the hospital her water broke." Alice said popping down on the bed.

I soothed a now crying Bailey and glared at my sister. "Forget your niece?"

She sighed. "No, I just bounced but the kid inside me is making it impossible to sit lightly."

"Well all seeing pixie is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Girl." she replied.

"Well let's go." I picked Bailey up and we got to the hospital just as Rosalie was wheeled in to get the c-section done. An hour later Emmett came out with two bundles in his arms.

"Olivia Cayla and Carlisle David!" he grinned kissing their foreheads.

I shifted Bailey and looked up at my niece and nephew. "Adorable." I smiled. Olivia was in a pink blanket she looked like a angel with her blond curls and blue eyes and David with his mostly bald little head and blue eyes. They looked like Rose.

________________________

In February we had to fly to Phoenix for Phil's trial. Everyone was going in unfortunately so Phil would see Bailey. I sat in the hotel room for an hour before we left pumping milk for Bailey while Rosalie only had to mix the formula. Lucky.

We walked into the court room Edward took Bailey since I had to sit with my lawyer, Phil walked in with the officers and glared at me.

"I see you had the baby you little skank." Phil growled.

I flinched and took Bailey holding her close. "Yes, I did."

"She's ugly just like her mother." he sneered.

I kept a straight face and held my chin up. "She's beautiful. You are just blind."

The officer carted him away and I had to give Bailey over to Esme which Bailey didn't like so she went to Edward and snuggled into his arms. Daddy's girl.

_________________________

By July everything was perfect, Phil was in prison for the next fifty years and Alice was in labor. Okay maybe that isn't that perfect but my niece was finally going to be here! Poor little David though he only had girl cousins and was going to get make-overs from little Nicole.

Alice forced me in the room with her after Jasper kept trying to calm her so my hand was pretty much dead.

"GET HER OUT!" Alice screamed.

"Okay sis, dead breaths." I said pushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

"I want her out! I hate Jasper and daddy was right!" she sobbed.

"Ali, you'll change your mind in a little while. You love Jazz and daddy was right but think of Nicole Roxana she's going to be perfect!"

"Alice you're dilated to twelve." Carlisle said.

She sobbed as she pushed and my niece popped out. Both mommy and baby started screaming in tears.

"Alice calm down!" I demanded wiping her eyes.

"But-but where is Nicole?" she whined.

"Here, Alice." Carlisle smiled giving her the bundle. Nicole Roxana had black hair like Alice and blue eyes like Jasper but mostly looked like Jasper.

__________________________

Six weeks later, a house full of babies and Esme having restored and adding onto a cottage in the woods near the houses we moved out of our parents houses. I guess you'd wonder why but the answer is simple. Alice is a great wedding planner and we were having a…triple wedding. It was cute because she found this really cute pram thing that held all four babies and Melody would be pushing it down the isle since the babies would be able to sit up…well Bailey, Olivia and David would be able to so they would be sitting upfront during the wedding. The proposals were really cute. We went out eat at a really expensive restaurant in Seattle all six of us and at the exact same time they got down on one knee and asked. My ring was simple **(A/N: Bella's ring is the same as in the real book. Only this time it is Grandma Cullen's ring before she died.) **it was Grandma Elizabeth Cullen's. Alice's had a huge diamond but not as big as Rose's. My dress was like the one Allie tries on in THE NOTEBOOK as was the veil and Alice's was really pretty and girly. Rose looked like Cinderella. We walked down the isle. The wedding was beautiful at a gazebo in between the houses. We all went to a island Carlisle had bought Esme when we were three. Luckily Bailey wasn't drinking breast milk so it was safe to leave the babies home.

**____________________________**

**Sorry about it being so short but I thought the trail would be longer then realized I knew nothing about law so yea. Next chapter is Bailey's first birthday. Hopefully this story won't go downhill. Anyway I'm going to write a somewhat crossover between Twilight and Secret Life of The American Teenager. Also I have a story started somewhat based on the video for You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Also a story about what would happen if against all odds Alice and Jasper had a baby guess who the baby is! Yep Bella is the baby. I just need a title for it but anyway those will be up sometime this week well the crossover isn't written yet but will be posted when I do start. Add me to Author Alerts. Oh and Golden Eyed Girl is on a very temporary hiatus until at most August twelfth. I'm sorry about that but I need to work my ideas around. Again thank you for all the reviews and if I have time I will reply but I think I have a little bit of ADD and forget lol. **

**Reviews bring chapters faster. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6Happy BirthdayMerry Christmas

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Bailey/ Merry First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does but I do own copies of each book. **

Christmas. Also my baby's birthday, it was amazing that this time last year I was a balloon and made my boyfriend slip on the water that meant Bailey was on the way. **(A/N: Sorry I know what it is called I think but I cannot spell it and my spell-check does not have it.) **

"Momma," Bailey whined from her crib.

I jumped up from the rocking chair and picked her up. "Hey Bailey,"

"Where daddy?" she asked.

I smiled. "He's helping grandpa at the hospital."

"GANDPA!" she squealed pointing at the door.

I turned and saw my dad. "Hey Bells, I heard you were on baby duty since Rose and Alice went shopping."

I grinned. "Yep, Em and Jazz are gone to work out and Edward is helping Carlisle."

"Well your mom wanted your help getting Melody ready for that stupid dance at school." he sighed.

I smiled and kissed Bailey's forehead. "You volunteering to either help get the babies there or watch them,"

"Help you get them there." he replied.

I laughed and put together the big diaper bag and we carried them out to the golf cart thing Carlisle bought. It was more like a car but whatever. It had four car seats for the babies and two benches for Jazz, Alice, Em, Rose, Edward and I to sit. I was always 'designated driver' since I was the only one that knew how to drive it.

We got to the house and took the kids upstairs to the 'playroom', which was my old bedroom, it had been transformed to have lots of girl toys on one side in the middle was 'neutral' toys and on the other side was boy toys. They but logical thought behind that apparently well so says Alice, Carlisle and Esme had a identical playroom only it was decorated like a jungle. Oh, this one was undersea stuff. Our family is crazy.

"What can I help with?" I asked walking in Melody's room.

"You sew. The bottom ripped." Mom replied.

I nodded and set to work on Melody's dark blue dress. "Shouldn't Alice and Rose be here to help?"

"Here!" Alice yelled standing in the door with tons of bags.

"Yea, what she said." Rosalie muttered sitting her bags down and went to check on Cayla and David-her life.

"Bella what is that on your arm?" Mom asked.

I looked and saw that my wrists weren't covered so I quickly covered them. "They're scars. Not recent."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I use to cut." I replied. I still did when I wasn't around Edward or Bailey for any period of time, just their faces cut out any and all pain I had.

"Need Bailey?" Alice asked knowing my device.

I nodded and went to get her. I walked back into Mel's room and let Bailey play with her auntie Mel.

"Mel, Mel!" Bailey squealed when Melody would tickle her.

"Who's your favorite auntie?" Melody cooed.

"MEL!" Bailey squealed.

Alice pouted. "But I buy her cute clothes."

I smiled and picked Bailey up from the bed. "Bailey who is your favorite shopaholic?"

"Ali!" she squealed leaping at Alice who was standing close and caught her just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward's panicked voice came through the phone.

"I'm fine. We're all over at my mom and dad's helping Mel get ready for her dance." I replied snorting.

"What's funny?" he demanded.

"The golf cart is always parked out front I figured you'd know where we were." I snorted.

"How is that funny?" he asked.

"I'm easily amused, my love. Oh look! Shiny!" I giggled.

"Bella, are you okay?" he laughed.

I nodded.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I nodded but you can't see me." I laughed. **(A/N: me and Kanzas my best friend/twin and I really do, do that. We talk about shiny things and nod, roll our eyes, and raise our eyebrows, ECT. Over the phone lol.) **

"Put me on speaker." he said sweetly so I did.

"You're on speaker." I giggled.

"Thanks," he replied. "MARY ALICE SWAN CULLEN WHAT DRUGS DID YOU GIVE HER!"

"I didn't." Alice laughed.

"I put sugar in my cereal this morning." I giggled.

"What kind of cereal?" he asked.

"Fruity Pebbles." I chirped.

"Wonderful." he muttered.

__________________________

"NO! I am not letting you plan Bailey's birthday!" I exclaimed at Alice.

"Bella, you have two weeks! You can't do it in that time." Alice exclaimed back. Everyone-including the babies-were watching us like a Ping-Pong game.

"I already started! At Thanksgiving!" I yelled.

"And what is it?" she demanded.

"Raggedy Anne and Andy!" I replied.

"Eww." she grimaced.

"Well it would be Tinkerbelle but you won't fit on the cake." I glared.

She huffed and dragged Jasper into their room soon followed by the sounds of the headboard being hit into the wall repeatedly. **(A/N: okay so last one-I think-if you really want to picture Alice and Jasper watch True Blood because what Jason and Dawn do is basically what Alice and Jasper are doing. My lemon writer is really busy so I'm waiting on her to not be busy haha.) **

"That scares me." I said sitting on Edward's lap.

"You and Edward do it too." Rose sighed.

"Not as loud as you and Em or Alice and Jasper." Edward grimaced.

"Can you believe you and Alice and Bella are graduating this year?" Emmett asked changing the subject,.

"Yes, Emmett. And if you even think about telling your story about the day mom brought me and Alice home I'll kill you. You were one so you can't remember." I said.

"Well your first word was Emmy Bear." he stuck out his tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you five?"

"You're five!" he shot back.

I sighed.

"Oh I have a joke for you!" he laughed.

"Go ahead." I sighed.

"Okay so this old lady goes to the doctor and he's like 'do you still have sex' and she says she has to ask her husband so she goes out and asks him and he says 'woman I've told you and I've told you we have Blue Cross Blue Shield!'" he burst out laughing.

I sat there for a second before laughing. "I get it!" which caused more laughter. **(A/N: Okay so I swear I will stop doing this, I'm sorry for all perverted jokes if they offend you but if you live with a family like mine for fifteen years you'll be a complete perv. Oh these jokes? My dad, grandpa and cousins tell them. And I'm sorry but I have to put one joke that sounds like Emmett would tell in here don't be offended I mean no harm.) **

"Poor innocent Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Oh innocent am I?" I glared. "Fine, so this guy goes to a whorehouse and takes a frog with him claiming he's taught it to lick pussy. He gets a whore and says 'Go on frog lick it' the frog sits there he tells him again finally he says 'fine I'll show you one last time but that's it.'"

Emmett laughed. "Why can't lesbian's wear make-up and diet at the same time? Because they can't eat Jenny Craig with Mary Kay on their face." **(A/N: again sorry. I mean no harm at all I don't judge people but I just see this as something Emmett would say. I can't say that I hang out with lesbians because there isn't any around here that have anything on their mind other than well umm not going there and I didn't like the people before I knew. So sorry my dad suggested this joke. SORRY! Besides Emmett is going to be in trouble.) **

"Emmett that is cruel." Rosalie said glaring at him.

"What's wrong Rosie?" he asked.

"Em you know! Eighth grade." she gritted her teeth.

"Oh! Rosie I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that but I read it on a joke site!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I experimented with Tanya." Rosalie blurted.

My mouth dropped. Tanya was my cousin on mom's side who was a lesbian but I never thought that Rose…oh.

"It was once. Not for me and never will be." Rose said quickly.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter Rose. You're one of my best friends that can't change." **(A/N: okay so really quick this **_**was **_**the lighthearted chapter but I guess in this Twilight universe here things always have to have drama.)**

"Thanks Bella." she smiled.

________________________________

Christmas Eve morning we all went into the nursery and sang Happy Birthday to Bailey. Once we got them out of bed and all had changes of clothes and things for the babies we headed to Carlisle and Esme's house for breakfast as tradition. Today however considering my Aunt Sue her husband Harry Clearwater and their kids Seth and Leah were in town from San Francisco they were there and Billy Black and Jacob who was Melody's boyfriend and had given her, her first kiss at the Christmas dance at school. We ate breakfast, opened presents and then dressed in real clothes. By lunch Alice, Rosalie and Esme had decorated the dinning room for Renesmee's Raggedy Anne and Andy party. We sat her in the highchair and let her play in her cake after we ate and took tons of pictures. By six all four babies were asleep so we headed home and put them to bed.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen." Edward purred in my ear while we sat around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies with our brothers and sisters. What? We are Santa and we switched it up from Milk to Hot Chocolate.

"Careful, Mr. Cullen," I purred back. "there is two Mrs. Cullens in the room."

"You two are disgusting." Alice sang from Jasper's lap.

"Oh, go sprinkle fairy dust." I grumbled.

"Fine. Come on Jasper let's go make fairy dust." Alice said standing.

I groaned. "There is enough babies in this house for the next three years or longer Alice."

She pouted. "But I want another."

"Alice!" we all exclaimed.

"What? Jazz and I have two to go and they'll be here sometime two years from now and Bella and Edward have four to go two of which will be here sooner than you think and Rose and Emmett…well you have four to go too. They aren't as definite with dates." she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever all seeing pixie."

**___________________________________________**

**Okay so there is Chapter 6! I didn't think I'd have it done today but you're welcome lol. Again I'm sorry for the lesbian joke, I have nothing against you and I heard the joke from a girl in seventh grade who might be a lesbian. And the joke was in there to reveal something else about Rosalie so I mean no harm. Anyway sorry about all the author notes. And if my jokes offended you-any of them-please tell me and I will happily not use another joke like that in the story. And please forgive me for it but well I'm a Hess and apparently all Hess' are perverted-well my family anyway-if you think those were bad you haven't read anything. Oh and just a side note thing because I watch DR. QUINN MEDICINE WOMAN everyday-General Custer was not a hero and if you think he is then well you're stupid. He killed innocent people not just Dog Soldiers. Yes I know Dr. Quinn is mostly fiction but that stuff with the Indians really happened and it makes me ASHAMED to be an American. Oh and if you watched or watch Dr. Quinn I cried my eyes out when Snow Bird and No Harm get killed. Stupid Custer! Okay I'll shut up but if you share my opinions on the fact that America has done wrong-big time wrong-then you may message me. Sorry I've been pissed about this lately since I found out he was called a hero and I guess I'm taking it out on you guys-SORRY! Oh and The Fruity Pebbles with sugar I do that too it keeps me hyper and apparently my chapters are better because I did and my chapter was longer than the past few times! Okay I'm done lol. **


	7. Author's note IMPORTANT!

**Okay guys sorry that this isn't a real chapter but I need to do this. I will post until school starts but then I will not be posting once a week due to the fact that I am going back to public school this year after two years of home schooling and I am seriously hoping to make good grades. Maybe I should say this different by that I mean I will post until I start getting homework and since I'm in High school I have a feeling there will be a lot. And then hopefully I will be dating so maybe real lemons actually written by me? Lol just kidding I am so not a slut-not that people that have sex in High school are but I am not ready to risk being a teen mom-mostly because I know how my mom's family would react-somewhere along the lines of calling me a whore, telling me my life was ruined, never speaking to me again (which might not be so bad) umm basically they would try to cast the demon of premarital sex out of me-I hate my family they're so effing judgmental and just UGH! Also I'm having some problems with some people making fun of me because I love Twilight and recently went to Hot Topic and bought a really cute choker (which I fully intend to put a link to on my page since Bella will be wearing it in 'You Belong With Me') that this girl we'll call her…THE GIANT FUCKING BITCH WHO GRADUATED BUT STILL ACTS LIKE SHE IS THREE. Yea that works and I hope she reads that. Anyway she made fun of me for it and said I wasn't in third grade and it wasn't 1998. Personally I think she needs to grow the fuck up and get over herself but that is besides the point. And yes for anyone who knows me in person and is wondering about how I dress now I am attempting to go GOTH not because of any reason other than I don't want the same image I had all my life-I hate being labeled the Goody Two Shoes-and really I only dress the part I don't know anything other than the clothes. I tried to find out once but the person I asked just said a bunch of stuff that made no sense so if I have a Gothic reader please tell me because I really need to know for 'You Belong With Me' I really want to get it right. Oh and I'm sorry about slow updates I have another story in the works-yea I know I should finish one before starting another-but it won't be posted until the last chapter is finished. I am going to post a teaser here though in hopes that you won't track me down and kill me for lack of updates-but just so you know that would stop updates all together lol. Anyway the new story is pretty good I think because I don't feel pressured to update weekly-not that anybody is pressuring me but I hate to fail you-anyway here is the unofficial summery;**

**Alice and Jasper are vampires living with the Cullens-also vampires-for the past sixty (A/N: that is a guess I need to check that out.) **years. When something that is supposed to be impossible happens. Now they have a child who will continue to grow until she turns twenty years old. But how will they react when they're pretty much adoptive brother-Edward-falls in love with their daughter and she with him? Rated M for language and later chapters.

I hope that you will like it when I get it up but anyway here is a sneak peak and I hope you like it but just to let you know it is from the prologue and it isn't the best but I am hoping to go back and work on it before it is posted. Here you go ;)

Prologue: Amazing

APOV

FLASHBACK:

_I paced the floor trying to figure out what was going on. I could see myself with a larger stomach then what I currently had and I couldn't keep down anything. Elks were better than anything else but only after eleven in the afternoon. Another vision flashed before me; _

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes jumped on top of Jasper's back and kissed his cheek. She looked about five.

"Daddy why am I different?" she asked.

"Bella you're not different. You're the same as other little girls." Jasper replied kissing her forehead.

"Daddy I just killed an Elk!" Bella chided. "that isn't normal. I asked Sami."

"You're one of a kind angel. You know what mommy and I are and your grandparents and aunt and uncles." Jasper put her in his lap.

"Edward is my best friend not my uncle, daddy!" Bella giggled. "Is Mr. Aro still mad?"

"No. Mr. Aro saw you grow, angel. Remember he just wants grandpa to go see him every year."

I showed up and sat down beside them. "Bella, would you like to go shopping with me and auntie Rose?"

"Mommy!" Bella squealed launching herself at me. "No, I don't want to. You have good taste."

I giggled and kissed her forehead. "Okay baby. Uncle Edward is setting up your new Barbie house…" before I could finish she was off and into the house.

Well hope you like it. And I know that nobody can copy it yet because there is so much about Bella's characteristics and how it worked out because that is all in my brain and also because I would delete everything because of it.

So I am sorry about my ranting earlier and I hope I didn't sound immature about the situation with the girls that make fun of me but honestly it was immature of them to do this to me when I have been nothing but a friend to both of them. But one good thing about this whole thing is it somehow makes me feel prettier-weird right?-because I know that I am a lot more beautiful on the inside because I am NOT like them. I am pretty sure they make fun of special needs kids and that really pisses me off considering I plan to work with Special needs after college and if someday find a child that has been given up because of that I plan to adopt them…of course way after college because I wouldn't be able to do both. And please if I ever say anything in my stories that offends you tell me because I really do NOT want to do that. But anyway I plan to post on Wednesday because I will be done with my PACES-workbooks for home school-so that I can go to public school. I might even post daily until school starts but I'm not sure. I promise you will get updates though. Another reason that it won't be until Wednesday is because I am so pissed off at those girls (sorry just letting you know why) and because I was out of town this weekend and didn't get to work on new chapters.


	8. Chapter 7I will Possess Your Heart

**Chapter 7: I Will Possess Your Heart **

**Okay so I was thinking; Trent was Bella's best friend and he was mentioned only in Chapter 1 so he will be in this chapter. Oh and sorry about last chapter I messed up and put Renesmee instead of Bailey at one point so ignore that. Oh and Sam is Trent's boyfriend in this story because I like to mix it up ;) hey it is better than a gay Jacob!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own two band t-shirts, a choker and make-up from Hot Topic. Go Me.**

A week before Cayla and David's birthday Trent came to visit. We had weekly phone calls and I sent him pictures of Bailey through email but we weren't as close as we were in Phoenix.

"Bellsey!" Trent exclaimed when Edward, Bailey and I picked him up at the airport.

"Trent," I hugged him. "how is Sam?" Sam is his boyfriend of the last three years.

"He's great," he giggled. "now where is my niece?"

I giggled and handed Bailey to him. "Come on. Edward get Trent's bags."

Bailey giggled and pulled on Trent's blond hair. "Unca Tent."

"Hey Bailey," he smiled his blue eyes lighting up.

"Too bad you can't have one Trent." Edward said as we got in the car.

"Well Sam and I plan a commitment ceremony after college so that we can adopt." Trent replied.

The next week all the babies loved Trent and we did Cayla and David's birthday party. Rosalie decided on a Elmo party for them.

"Happy Birtday Cay." Bailey said giving Cayla a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ailey!" Cayla squealed tackling her.

"Elmio!" David pointed at his overalls.

I picked him up. "Yep, what are you doing David?"

He started talking baby talk and I just giggled and listened to him.

"Time for cake!" Rosalie announced an hour later. She and Emmett got the twins and we sang happy birthday and they blew out their candles.

"Let me see Roxanna." I reached for my little niece.

"Careful. She's smaller than Bailey." Jasper warned. He was way overprotective for the first two months everyone had to wear gloves before they could touch her.

"I know how to hold a baby, Jazz." I rolled my eyes taking Roxanna in my arms.

"I know." he sighed.

"Hey Roxanna," I cooed. "I know momma and daddy named you weird but feel sorry for your next cousin from me and Uncle Edward we decided on Renesmee. I know that we're crazy but I'm sure you know that. I love you Roxanna, me and you will gang up on mommy when you are older and make her wear sweatpants. I promise."

"Hey thanks a lot!" Alice groaned.

I smirked. "You and Bailey ganged up on me already and make me wear that one dress."

She sighed and got Bailey from Edward. "You poor child. Your momma is crazy and has no fashion sense."

I rolled my eyes and took Roxanna to play in a piece of cake with Cayla and David.

**(A/N: I am going to skip to Roxanna's birthday now and end this chapter but I will put up another chapter the next day. I'm skipping to have five year olds. Sorry but I'm not good with baby chapters.) **

Alice decided that a butterfly party was perfect for Roxanna's first birthday since we called her butterfly. All the babies had nicknames; Bailey was Angel Fish, Cayla was Ladybug or Buggy, David was froggy. Emmett named David froggy after David started crawling but it looked more like hopping. Bailey was Angel fish because she made fishy faces all the time and she looked like a little angel fish and Cayla was ladybug because well I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with Rose's obsession with 90210 which resulted in forcing me and Alice to watch Tori and Dead Home Sweet Hollywood well anything Tori Spelling really.

"Happy Birthday Roxanna!" we sang as we cut the cake. She giggled and started throwing cake which landed right on Alice's new Gucci dress.

**Okay so that is chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be longer I promise but I need to write older Bailey, Cayla, David and Roxanna scenes because it isn't working to continue having little baby scenes. I wanted to have at least their first birthdays before I move up. Anyway next chapter they will be when they are five so yea. And for Renesmee fans she is going to be in this but I refused to have Phil be the father. Anyway I'm going to write Chapter 2 or You Belong With Me and write a lemon-wish me luck! **


	9. Chapter 8Good Girls Gone Bad

Chapter 8: Good Girls Go Bad

**Hey guys I don't know if I said it but my chapter titles have nothing to do with what happens. It is the song I'm listening to while writing at least the first half of a chapter. So today was my second day of school and guess what? I'm sick ugh. Well anyway enjoy this chapter it should be better than normal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does but I do own a pretty White Chevy Cheyenne (okay so it is my dad's until I get my license but whatever) **

Bailey, Cayla, David and Roxanna were five now. Bailey's brown hair had never been cut except a little trim when she was two by Alice who was going to beauty school right now. Cayla's blonde hair was always in two little braids down her back since Rose had never had the little girl's hair cut and Roxanna insisted on her mommy's hair cut before she would go to kindergarten so my little niece was bouncing around like a pixie on crack-or rather acting like Alice. We were all in either Yale or colleges in the area of New Haven.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Bailey said bouncing in front of my desk in one of the three offices in our house.

"Bailey! Bailey! Bailey!" I mimicked smiling at her. "What is it baby?"

"Daddy says you're going to have a baby!" she squealed jumping at me.

"Bay, mommy and daddy are _trying _not having." I smiled at her.

"But Ali said that you were pregnant."

"Damn all knowing pixie." I muttered.

"Mommy," she held out her hand.

I grumbled and put a dollar in her hand. It was Alice's idea that if any of us cursed and a kid caught us they got a dollar.

"So…" Bailey said putting her hands behind her back and swinging around. "School is tomorrow mommy. Do I have to go?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Daddy will take you and I'll pick you up. You are in a class with all your cousins don't worry."

"Aunt Bella!" Roxanna screamed and jumped in my lap.

"Roxanna! Why are you so much like your mother? Couldn't you be a calm pixie?" I grumbled.

She shook her head. "I'm not daddy."

I smiled and kissed her nose. "So miss Roxie what's up?"

She squealed holding up her new binder and folders and notebooks and pencils all pink with butterflies all over them. "My nickname."

I nodded. "Why don't you go show Uncle Edward?"

"Okay," she said before running off. "UNCLE EDDIE!"

I laughed and pulled Bailey into my lap. "So what are you up to Angel Fish?"

She shrugged. "Mommy why don't I look like daddy?"

I kissed her forehead. "Can I answer later?" I cringed.

_Beating, Ripping, Pain, Hate. _

"Mommy I need to know." she cried.

"Baby you won't understand right now." I whispered.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"Edward!" I called.

He ran in and saw her throwing a temper. "What is it?"

"Why don't I look like you!" Bailey cried jumping in his arms.

I sighed. "Tell her."

"Bailey," he sat down on my little antique couch. "I'm not your daddy."

"Yes you are." she pouted.

He kissed her forehead. "I am your daddy but not biologically. I've known mommy since we were born but she had to leave Forks when we were younger. Grandma Renee married a man that hurt mommy. He is your daddy."

"I didn't want you." I whispered.

"You don't love me?" Bailey asked.

I shook my head. "I love you Bailey but I didn't want you like that. I wanted a baby that wasn't a result of someone hurting me like that. I wanted you to be your daddy's," I pointed at Edward. "baby. He is your daddy just not biologically. He adopted you as his own, married me, took care of you."

"What happened to you mommy?" she asked.

I smiled sadly. "Baby can we not talk about this until you're older. It involves things you won't understand."

She sighed and curled closer to Edward. "Do you still love me even though I'm not your's?"

"Oh you are my baby," Edward smiled down at her. "or you should have been. If your mommy had came back to Forks three months earlier then you would have been."

"I-I need to be alone." I scrambled into mine and Edward's room and sank to the ground and dug my nails into my arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked walking in and saw the marks on my arms. He had finally found out about my cutting when Bailey was three and she was digging around in Alice's picture albums and showed me a picture of me, Mel, mom and _him_. I had a meltdown and slashed my arms so bad that Edward rushed me to the hospital and I had to explain I had done it for years now but not if Edward or Bailey was around because they made the pain go away.

"I'm fine, Edward." I said standing and cleaning the cuts. I always did to hide them from Bailey and the other kids.

"Sis?" Alice said storming into the room.

I looked up. "Hey Ali."

"Roxanna said Bailey was crying. Need me to deal with it?" she asked.

I shook my head and went into Bailey's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed singing along to Hannah Montana.

"I see your face I look in your eyes, what you feel is no surprise, everyone needs someone to believe in…" she sang.

"You have a beautiful voice baby girl." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Thank you mommy. Am I better than Hannah Montana?"

I smiled. "Not yet. But if you want when you're older we can get you singing lessons and you can be better than her."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

She squealed and hugged me. "Thanks mommy."

"Sing something for me." I smiled.

She took a deep breath flipping through her music that Alice had on her ipod and began to sing;

"I will dive into my sleepAnd I dream of the pretty what she's doing nowAnd whether she's still your points of viewAnd Sheppard me from in this fit of rage,I fall down from my pedestal.I don't wanna feel this low again.I ain't gonna steal your flame again.I don't wanna feel...Cause you know it hurts like hell!So come out of the closetLet's talk about itCause you know it hurts like hell!Flowers bloom in harmonyAnd mixtapes from the 60' by the LSD,He looks into his futureI don't wanna feel this low again.I ain't gonna steal your flame again.I don't wanna feel...Cause you know it hurts like hell!So come out of the closetLet's talk about itCause you know it hurts like hell!Honor came and I was deadBefore I left for paint the smiles onto our headsAnd keep away from the you know it hurts like hellSo when you reach the topJust throw yourself offAnd you know it hurts like hellAnd that's you in a nutshell (x2)And you know it hurts like hell!So come out of the closetLet's talk about itAnd you know it hurts like hell!And that's you in a nutshell!That's you in a nutshell!"

I smiled I had sang the song to her when she was a baby. Don't tell me that I'm awful because it says 'hell' and everything I had been listening to it while I was trying to get her to sleep and it had a soothing melody that put her to sleep.

"You sing wonderful." Edward's voice rang from the door.

"Thank you daddy." Bailey blushed.

He laughed and sat on her other side. "Just like your mommy."

The next morning I was awoken by the sounds of four kids jumping on mine and Edward's bed. Giggling.

I sat up and groaned. All four kids were dressed and smiling.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Bailey giggled pouncing on me.

"Bailey I'm tired." I moaned.

"Mommy you have to work and Ali said you have to get up!" Bailey screamed in my ear.

"Okay, okay! I'm up," I stood and glared at my nieces and nephew. "Out. If you want me ready then out."

They giggled and ran from the room.

I grumbled and pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse and pulled on a pair of heeled boots.

"Hey love." Edward smiled.

"Hold that thought." I said and ran to the bathroom puking my guts up.

"Take the test?" Edward asked holding my hair back.

I nodded. "Yesterday. You're going to be a daddy."

"Finally!" he exclaimed kissing my forehead.

I groaned and stood and flushed before brushing my teeth. "Don't be so happy. I'm only two months."

"Right." he nodded and did a little happy dance.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you Coco-bananas."

"I love you too, Izzy." he smiled.

I growled. "Don't call me that."

**Okay so what did you think? I know this story isn't the best anymore and I'm sorry so I might rework it all but I don't know I'll let you know soon. So my dad didn't pay the internet bill so I have to connect my phone to my computer to get online so updates on only on Mondays and Fridays. Probably anyway it might be other days but I'm going with those 2 days. **


	10. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, sorry! I've been really busy with school, life, ect. Plus I don't have internet anymore at my dad's so I can only update on weekends _but _I haven't had time to write anything, really. So I'm probably on hiatus until Christmas break maybe not that long but I'm going to try and get a few chapters done before I post anything. Golden Eyed Girl has three chapters and an epiloge left and Sorrow has three and an epiloge and You Belong with me has a bunch more. But Sorrow and Golden Eyed Girl just don't have my heart right now and I will write a sequal to both in the future but I need time to get it sorted out again, you know? I am not abandoning any of my stories I just need to get the heart to go at them again. I love you guys for sticking with my stories even though it take forever for an update. Plus music is my inspiration and I just didn't have music inspiring me for awhile since I can't stand the stuff that was on it. _But _not only is my bestest guy friend supposed to make me a list of bands I might like but I just downloaded Three Days Grace's new CD and some Less Than Jake. YAY Plastic Cup Politics! Sorry blame Alex for my obsession with that song. BUT there will be a lemony one-shot as soon as I finish which should be...tuesday. Tuesday sounds good so I'll be nice and connect my phone to the laptop and post just for you :) it will be called "Cowboy Up" which if you live near me is a bar but...whatever.

Love you all,

Lulu


	11. Chapter 9Break

**Chapter 9: Break**

**Hey guys! I'm not posting this the day I'm writing so there is no point in news being told. But I'm sorry for the delay and I promise that there will be updates again soon. This chapter was inspired by Break by Three Days Grace. **

I felt like my back was going to break. I was five months pregnant. With twins. A boy and a girl named Renesmee Carlie and Gabriel Cadence. The same day we found out it was a girl and boy, Alice announced she was three months pregnant.

"I still think you should name the baby Lamar." Emmett said during dinner.

I glared at my big bear of a brother. "Go to hell."

"Mommy!" Bailey said holding out her hand as the other kids did the same.

I sighed. "Here." I threw four dollar bills on the table.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Aunt Bella." David said softly.

I smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. "You're welcome, Froggy."

He grimaced at me. "Aunt Bella."

I kissed his forehead. "Sorry, David."

Edward reached over and placed his hand on my stomach earning two big kicks in the kidneys for me.

"Shit Edward." I groaned.

"What is it?" he asked panicked.

"My kidneys. Every time you do that they kick me." I grumbled.

"Money, Aunt Bella." Roxanna sang.

I sighed. "It's an I Owe You."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice was having a boy and was naming him Sean Wade Cullen. I was about to burst and Rosalie was talking about her and Emmett having another baby eventually.

"There is no room for four new babies." Jasper commented at a family meeting.

I sighed. "Tell me about it but neither me or Alice can handle a move right now. Once the twins and Sean are born we can all start looking but right now no."

"Umm Bella," Edward began. "I have a house for us, the twins and Bailey. It was a surprise."

I threw myself at him kissing him as hard as I could. "Oh Thank you Edward! I love you so freaking much!"

He wobbled a little surprised by my sudden decision to be physical. "I love you too, Bella, baby."

"And Ali, I have a house too." Jasper said.

"So we get this house?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Em," I grinned mischievously. "you and Rose have practically destroyed your floor anyway."

"Mommy!" Bailey wailed running to me.

"What is it?" I asked picking her up.

"David bit me!" she pouted.

"CARLISLE DAVID SWAN GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Rose yelled.

He ran down the steps. "SHE STARTED IT!"

"Did not!" Bailey argued.

"Did too!" David protested.

"NOT!"

"Too!"

"Break it up," Rose growled at them. "Kiss your cousin and make up then I want you to sit on the couch and stare at each other and don't make a noise."

"Sorry Bailey." David muttered and kissed her cheek.

I ushered them to the couch and sat them down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Renesmee and Gabriel and Sean were a year old now. Renesmee had beautiful bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes and had Mastered the puppy dog pout. Gabriel had dark brown curls and emerald green eyes and had Mastered the "Momma peas." Nobody stood a chance with little Sean who had inherited Jasper's charisma. He looked exactly like Jasper and had only a little bit of Alice in him which was the rambunctiousness. If that was even a word. Bailey and Olivia were apparently very intelligent and got moved to third grade early while David and Roxanna were in first grade. They were smart but didn't pay much attention since they were possibly A.D.D.

"No Renesmee!" I said jumping up from the couch just as Renesmee started chewing on our dog Sam's rubber pork chop.

"Momma!" she said happily dropping it.

I smiled and picked her up. "Bad girl. Don't chew on doggy toys."

"They good." she protested.

"You'll get sick and ewwy." I told her grimacing which made her giggle.

"Hello Love." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Can you get Gabe up from his nap?"

"Sure." he left the room as Bailey flew at me.

"Mommy! I made a 100 on my English test!"

"That's wonderful!" I kissed the top of her head.

"I know! Olivia failed." she laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay so I probably promised this would be longer but I kind of want to skip a few years and it didn't mesh well with this chapter to do that. But I am posting this as soon as I can access internet. My break is going to continue until Christmas break (December 18-January 5th****) since I have exams soon. I really need my grades up and to study. I love you guys for not hunting me down and kicking my butt. Read my one-shot **_**The Cowboy**_** and my new story **_**Please Me**_** which will be continued soon. I actually am going to try and update the weekend after Thanksgiving if my Uncle has internet since I'm probably going to Nashville that weekend. **


	12. Author Note Don't hurt me

Hey, guys and gals, I posted a poll. I need you to vote, please? I will continue all my other stories before I post the one you choose but I want to start it soon. It'll be up until January 10th. Thank you. I swear next chapter will be up on all of my stories by Monday.


End file.
